Romans wszech czasów
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Czara Ognia, okres okołoświąteczny. Auriga Sinistra i Igor Karkarow, dość nieoczekiwanie, nawiązują bliższą znajomość. Jak to się wszystko skończy? Zwłaszcza, że Karkarow nie jest w tej sytuacji do końca szczery...


_Kolejny staroć, do którego jednak mam sentyment. Ten tekst napisałam na konkurs okołoświąteczny na forum Mirriel ładnych parę lat temu. Mój styl od tego czasu się zmienił (mam nadzieję, że na lepsze), postaci, które się tu pojawiają, również, zwłaszcza Sinistra. Pewne sceny napisałabym też zapewne zupełnie inaczej. Jednocześnie jest to pierwszy dłuższy tekst w moim wykonaniu, w którym pojawiła się Auriga i dość nietypowy pairing, a mianowicie Karkarow/Sinistra, namiętnie przeze mnie eksploatowany w innych opowiadaniach, zwłaszcza „Aktorskich akrobacjach"._

_Tekst niezbetowany._

**Romans wszech czasów**

**to z pewnością nie był...**

Biały śnieg pokrył grubą warstwą błonia, blanki i dachy wież Hogwartu, skuta lodem tafla jeziora lśniła w promieniach zimowego słońca, a szron skrzył się na bezlistnych gałęziach drzew, upodabniając je do lodowych rzeźb. Mówiono, że to reprezentanci Durmstrangu przywieźli ze sobą tak srogą zimę – w istocie, takich opadów śniegu nie pamiętano w Hogwarcie od dawna.

Ten grudzień był inny niż zwykle także z innego powodu. Nikomu, począwszy od czwartego rocznika wzwyż, nie przyszło do głowy, by na te Święta wyjeżdżać z Hogwartu. Częścią tradycji Turnieju Trójmagicznego był Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Żyła nim cała szkoła, a raczej trzy szkoły, bo delegacje Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu też jednak należało do tego doliczyć.

Grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu robiło wszystko, by wywrzeć na zagranicznych gościach jak najlepsze wrażenie. W związku z tym świąteczny wystrój zamku bił na głowę wszystko, co można było w nim kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Lodowe sople zwieszały się z balustrad schodów, zaczarowany śnieg sypał z sufitu, zbroje wyśpiewywały kolędy, a dwanaście rozłożystych choinek, których gałązki uginały się od ozdób, przystrajało Wielką Salę. Nie ruszyłoby to tylko zupełnie odpornej jednostki. Niektórzy, co prawda, w miejsce zachwytu woleli narzekać, że jodłowe szpilki im wpadają do herbaty, ale były to przypadki odosobnione.

* * *

><p>Ostatnie dni grudnia płynęły spokojnie i bez ekscesów. Wreszcie nastała przerwa świąteczna, wyczekiwana zarówno przez uczniów jak i nauczycieli, którzy wzajemnie mieli już siebie dosyć.<p>

Ale nie dla wszystkich był to czas beztroskiego odpoczynku.

Od dłuższego czasu Auriga Sinistra nie była w najlepszym nastroju. Cała świąteczna oprawa dobijała ją dodatkowo, o perspektywie końca roku nawet nie wspominając.

W swoim czasie przeżyła już kryzys wieku średniego, odpracowała dramat pierwszego siwego włosa i poradziła sobie z kilkoma innymi momentami, w których życie dało jej się poznać z jak najgorszej strony; skoro wtedy nie popadła w depresję, to tym bardziej nie zamierzała dać się jej dopaść teraz. Jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że od jakiegoś czasu znajdowała się w stanie permanentnego rozbicia. Nie była w stanie na niczym się skupić. Doszło nawet do tego, że wygrzebała z drugiego rzędu swojej biblioteczki wątpliwej jakości pozycję zatytułowaną: „Wpływ gwiazd, planet i innych ciał niebieskich na nasze życie", niebezpiecznie mieszającą rzetelną wiedzę z całkowitymi bzdurami, zmierzającymi w prostej linii w kierunku wróżbiarstwa. Nic konkretnego w niej nie znalazła, więc na wszelki wypadek nie zagłębiała się w tę lekturę.

Dobiła ją Sybilla Trelawney, która swojego czasu wywróżyła jej nagłą i niespodziewaną miłość. Auriga była zbyt taktowna, by krótko i zwięźle rzec jej, co sądzi o tego typu przepowiedniach.

A jednak z czasem okazało się, że coś w tym całym bełkocie mogło być. I stało się to jasne z chwilą przybycia delegacji zagranicznych szkół na Turniej Trójmagiczny...

* * *

><p>Kretyńska przepowiednia czepiała się jej jeszcze pod koniec października.<p>

„Wkrótce przybędzie do Hogwartu" — przypomniała sobie Sinistra, grzebiąc widelcem w sałatce. Trzeba było przyznać Sybilli, że zakończenie przepowiedni wyszło jej nad wyraz dramatycznie. Auriga zerknęła w lewo, na siedzącego przy końcu stołu Alastora Moody'ego, który podejrzliwie badał zawartość swojego talerza. Jeżeli to jego Trelawney miała wtedy na myśli, to wypadało jej tylko pogratulować. Ciekawe na co Auriga miała polecieć — na to sztuczne oko, czy na łysiejący łeb...?

— Wiesz, że po południu przyjeżdżają delegacje z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu? — zagadnęła siedząca obok niej Heloiza Vector.

— A to już dzisiaj? — zapytała Sinistra, wyrwana z rozmyślań.

— Dzisiaj, dzisiaj. Może się coś ciekawego wydarzy?

— Może — mruknęła pod nosem Auriga, zostawiając wreszcie w spokoju nieszczęsną sałatkę, która już za bardzo sałatki nie przypominała.

Uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że przybycie zagranicznych szkół łączyło się z samymi ciekawymi wydarzeniami. Ale jeden element wybijał się na pierwszy plan.

Bez wątpienia dyrektor Durmstrangu swoją prezencją zwracał uwagę otoczenia. Auridze zrobiło się tak jakoś dziwnie w środku i z wrażenia aż rozlała herbatę.

— Może wpaść w oko, co? — zauważyła Vector.

— Co takiego? — odparła mało przytomnie Sinistra.

— Towarzysz ze wschodu. Nazywa się Krakarow czy jakoś tak.

— A nie Karkarow? — Auriga przypomniała sobie, że nazwisko dyrektora Durmstrangu obiło się jej o uszy.

— Może być i Karkarow — zgodziła się Heloiza, po czym dodała podstępnie: — Przystojny to on nawet jest.

— Na swój sposób. Wzrost ma słuszny, trzeba mu to przyznać. Ale za stary chyba... — mruknęła Auriga, chociaż nie brzmiało to zbyt pewnie.

— Stary nie stary, ale mam wrażenie, że na chodzie. A ta broda?

— Rzuca się w oczy.

— Kozioł, powiadasz...?

Sinistra już nic nie odpowiedziała, ale sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko zawarciu bliższej znajomości z dyrektorem Durmstrangu.

Jak wiadomo, każda kobieta lubi kiedy stroną aktywną, czyli podrywającą, jest strona męska, ale nie znaczy to, że potencjalnemu absztyfikantowi nie należy sprawy ułatwić.

Okazja trafiła się jakoś w okolicach pierwszego zadania Turnieju. Sinistra ślepa nie była i rychło spostrzegła, że Mistrza Eliksirów i dyrektora Durmstrangu łączą jakieś konszachty.

— Severusie, mógłbyś nas zapoznać... — zasugerowała Auriga Snape'owi, kiedy wszyscy znajdowali się w okolicach Wielkiej Sali, powoli zbierając do udania się na błonia, gdzie miało mieć miejsce pierwsze zadanie. Dyrektor Durmstrangu akurat był osiągalny, więc warunki panowały idealne.

— No dobrze, to chodź — powiedział Snape, dyplomatycznie nie dziwiąc się niczemu.

— Ale to tak teraz? — Przestraszyła się Sinistra.

— A kiedy? — zapytał Severus i nie zwlekając ruszył w kierunku Karkarowa.

— Igorze, pozwól na chwilę. To jest Auriga Sinistra. Aurigo — to jest Igor Karkarow. A więc już się znacie. Do zobaczenia później — powiedział Snape i już go nie było.

Karkarow wyglądał na, delikatnie mówiąc, nieco zdziwionego. Gwałtowne znalezienie się przy potencjalnym obiekcie westchnień odebrało na moment Sinistrze zdolność logicznego myślenia, więc na wszelki wypadek wolała się pierwsza nie odzywać. Dyrektor Durmstrangu za to zareagował właściwie.

— Miło mi panią poznać — rzekł, składając przed nią ukłon i całując w dłoń. — O ile się dobrze domyślam pani tutaj pracuje?

— Zgadza się. Uczę astronomii.

W jego oczach, które dotychczas pozostawały bez wyrazu, pojawił się błysk zainteresowania.

— Astronomia? To bardzo ciekawa dziedzina... — zaczął.

Niestety, w tym momencie ta obiecująca konwersacja została przerwana przez jednego z uczniów Karkarowa, który miał mu coś pilnego do przekazania. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć lepszego momentu... Tego dnia więcej okazji do kontynuowania ledwie zaczętej rozmowy nie było.

* * *

><p>Po tym bezpośrednim spotkaniu z Karkarowem, które dało nienajlepsze rezultaty, Sinistra uznała, że nie ma co sobie robić nadziei. Z niejakim rozczarowaniem postanowiła się od człowieka odczepić. Ostatecznie, może wcale nie pragnął zawierać znajomości? Kwiatów ani liścików jej nie przysyłał – widocznie nie wywarła na nim wystarczająco dobrego wrażenia. Tyle tylko zyskała, że zawsze mówił jej „dzień dobry", kiedy spotykali się w wejściu Wielkiej Sali.<p>

Ale ta świadomość samopoczucia bynajmniej nie poprawiała. I w dodatku zbliżały się te nieszczęsne Święta...

Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy nie wypadł tak źle.  
>„Babski stół" uformował się właściwie samorzutnie. Sinistra dała wciągnąć się w rozmowę i wkrótce jej humor uległ gwałtownej poprawie. Wraz z Vector i Hooch zaczęły się zastanawiać, czy Snape zatańczy chociaż jeden raz, a jeżeli tak, to z kim. Sybilla Trelawney nadużyła jarzębiaku i zaczęła wszystkim dookoła wróżyć z kryształowych śniegowych gwiazdek, które obrywała ze stojącej przy stole choinki. Początkowo wywołało to uzasadnioną konsternację, która szybko minęła, gdy okazało się, że Sybilla porzuciła swój ton nawiedzonej wieszczki i wróżby traktuje zupełnie niepoważnie.<p>

— Minerwo... przewiduję, że w przyszłym roku co najmniej raz zamienisz się w kota... Pomono, twoje nowe mandragory będą nad wyraz krzykliwe.

Sybilla zerwała z choinki kolejną lodową gwiazdkę i pilnie wpatrzyła się w jej kształt.

— Jeżeli zaś chodzi o twoje konstelacje, Aurigo...

Niestety, Sinistra nie dowiedziała się co będzie z jej konstelacjami, bo Dumbledore wstał i zarządził rozpoczęcie tańców.

Dalsza część balu przypominała nieco cyrk na kółkach. Niektórzy tańczyli całkiem nieźle, a inni... cóż, lepiej było tego nie komentować.

Dyrektor poprosił do tańca kolejno każdą z pań z grona pedagogicznego, wspominając mimochodem, że nie może przepuścić takiej okazji. Auriga złapała się na tym, że żałuje, iż na to samo nie wpadł dyrektor Durmstrangu. Prędko odsunęła od siebie tę myśl. Zresztą, Karkarowa nigdzie nie było widać. Rozrywki dostarczał Severus Snape, który z miną seryjnego mordercy podpierał ścianę. O dziwo, dał się w końcu wyciągnąć na parkiet Minerwie McGonagall i to do ognistego tango. Sinistra nie posiedziała długo za stołem. Zaraz po Dumbledorze pojawił się przy niej Alastor Moody, który poprosił ją do tańca tak szarmancko, że nie wypadało odmówić. Jednak, pomimo najszerszych chęci, Szaloonoki nie był dobrym tancerzem, tak więc Sinistra skorzystała z pierwszej okazji, by taktownie uciec od niego i jego drewnianej nogi. Gdy tylko zespół przerwał grę na dłuższą chwilę, wymknęła się z sali, wspominając, że chciałaby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, co nie było nawet takie dalekie od prawdy.

* * *

><p>Karkarow zatrzymał się w cieniu arkady, spoglądając na tonący w mroku ogród. Snape wrócił do środka, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia Igorowi, że nie ma ochoty dłużej z nim rozmawiać. Cóż, od zgryźliwego Mistrza Eliksirów raczej nie można się było spodziewać słów otuchy. Pokręcił ze zniechęceniem głową i właśnie zastanawiał się, czy również nie wrócić do Wielkiej Sali, gdy dostrzegł samotną postać, która zatrzymała się na końcu alejki. Stała, spoglądając na niebo, na którym lśniły pierwsze gwiazdy. Rozpoznał nauczycielkę astronomii z Hogwartu. Jak to ona się nazywała? Chyba Sinistra. Coś – zapewne czynnik zwany przewrotnym losem – tknęło go, by podejść i nawiązać rozmowę.<p>

— Dlaczego nie jest pani na balu?

Sinistra, gwałtownie wyrwana z zamyślenia, drgnęła i odwróciła się. Zdębiała na moment, ujrzawszy swojego rozmówcę. Tuż obok niej stał Igor Karkarow we własnej osobie.

„Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają" — pomyślała Auriga krótko, a na głos rzekła, właściwie bez zastanowienia:

— O to samo mogłabym zapytać pana.

— Powiedzmy, że nie przepadam za tłumami.

Auridze również tłumy nie były potrzebne do szczęścia. Zwłaszcza w tym momencie. Rozmawiając, zagłębili się w alejki ogrodu.

* * *

><p>Bal znajdował się już na etapie rozproszenia. Większość par porozłaziła się po ogrodzie albo po korytarzach zamku, część nauczycieli również gdzieś poznikała. Unoszące się w powietrzu lampiony rzucały przytłumione światło na salę, muzyka nieco przycichła, więc ogółem rzecz biorąc, zapanował bardziej kameralny nastrój. Sinistra i Karkarow usiedli przy jednym ze stołów pod ścianą.<p>

— Gdzie właściwie leży Durmstrang? — zapytała Auriga.

Karkarow zerknął na nią nie bez cienia podejrzliwości.

— A pyta pani prywatnie czy służbowo?

— Całkowicie prywatnie. I, na litość, nie o dokładną lokalizację. Zresztą, sporo można się domyśleć na podstawie pewnych... oznak.

— Tak? — zainteresował się Igor. — A jakich na przykład?

— A pyta pan prywatnie czy służbowo?

— Prywatnie.

— Że jest to na wschód to domyśleć się nietrudno. Nie dalej jak przed pół godziną wspominał pan o białych nocach i o zorzy polarnej. To drugie wskazuje na okolice koła podbiegunowego. Dalej niż za Uralem – nie wierzę. A więc europejska część Rosji. No i musi być w pobliżu jezioro albo morze, ale raczej jezioro. Może nawet więcej jezior...? Gdzieś przecież musicie cumować ten żaglowiec. Tundra czy tajga się do tego raczej nie nadają.

Dyrektor Durmstrangu spoglądał na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

„Pogrążam się właśnie" — przemknęło przez myśl Sinistrze. — „Co takiego jest w tym winie?" — Spojrzała podejrzliwie na swój kieliszek. — „A może to nalewka z blekotu?"

— Mógłbym tak patrzeć na panią całą noc — rzekł znienacka Karkarow.

— Tylko patrzeć...?

Może była to tylko kwestia oświetlenia, ale lód w oczach dyrektora Durmstrangu jakby nieco stopniał.

— Na więcej na tym etapie bym się nie ośmielił...

Obydwoje nieco się zmieszali. Karkarow spojrzał w kierunku sceny. Akurat grali jakiś wolniejszy kawałek.

— Da się pani poprosić do tańca?

— Z chęcią — odparła z uśmiechem.

— Tak właściwie to rzadko tańczę — powiedział, kiedy byli już na parkiecie.

— Nie lubi pan?

— To bal dla młodzieży. I do tej muzyki...

— To dlaczego pan tańczy?

— Żeby pani przestała pytać.

Tego wieczoru dużo tańczyli.

Było już bardzo późno, kiedy opuszczali Wielką Salę. Zdaje się, że jako ostatni z nauczycieli. Właściwie niewiele brakowało, a zaczęłoby już być wcześnie. Zatrzymali się przy wyjściu. Niemal jednocześnie spojrzeli w górę. Stali centralnie pod jemiołą.

— Czy to nas do czegoś zobowiązuje? — zapytał Karkarow.

— Niewykluczone — odparła Sinistra.

— Skoro tak...

Ich pocałunek trwał nieco dłużej niż wymagałoby tego zobowiązanie względem zwyczaju...

* * *

><p>Oczywiście zawsze istniała możliwość, że wczorajszy wieczór to po prostu zbieg okoliczności.<p>

Wiadomo, dwóm osobom się nudziło, więc dlaczego miałyby razem nie przetrwać Balu? Nadzieja, że to obiecujący początek równie obiecującej znajomości gdzieś tam cicho pikała, ale Sinistra na wszelki wypadek starała się ją ignorować.

Nie bez obaw zeszła do Wielkiej Sali. Czekało ją jednak miłe zaskoczenie. Kiedy Karkarow zaproponował jej spacer po śniadaniu, zgodziła się bez zastanowienia.

Pod niewinnie wyglądającym białym puchem krył się zdradliwy lód. Ze swojej strony Auriga uważała w pierwszej kolejności, żeby się nie poślizgnąć, a w drugiej, żeby w przypadku ewentualnego poślizgnięcia się nie polecieć na Karkarowa. Co prawda ona sama raczej nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, ale Igor mógłby mieć jednak jakieś obiekcje. Katastrofy jednakże udało się uniknąć, a że Karkarow posiadał właściwe wyrobione odruchy, zaproponował, by Sinistra chwyciła go za ramię. Auriga propozycję przyjęła.

Wkrótce ich wspólne spacery po okolicach Hogwartu stały się codziennym zwyczajem. Trwała przerwa świąteczna, więc wolnego czasu obydwoje mieli dużo. Mróz trzymał ostry, ale pogoda była bardzo ładna. Krajobraz wyglądał bajkowo – wszystko lśniło od bieli i szronu skrzącego się w promieniach bladego, zimowego słońca, nisko wiszącego na nieskazitelnie błękitnym niebie. Podczas jednej ze swoich zwyczajowych wędrówek znaleźli się przy żaglowcu Durmstrangu.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam magicznego statku — zagadnęła Sinistra.

— Niewiele ich już zostało — odparł Karkarow. Widać było po nim, że jest dumny z żaglowca.

Auriga przyjrzała się masztom i takielunkowi, po czym skierowała spojrzenie na pokład dziobowy.

— Ten hipogryf na pokładzie wygląda jak żywy... Czy to rzeźby z lodu?

— Tak. To inwencja uczniów. Podobnie jak pomysł, by wywiesić galę banderową.

Dyrektor Durmstrangu wskazał na ciąg flag zawieszony od dziobu poprzez czubki masztów do rufy.

— Widzę, że też ulegliście świątecznemu nastrojowi.

— Cóż, na tyle, na ile się dało. Choinka na pokładzie to nie byłby najlepszy pomysł...

— O, coś dziwnego stoi za kołem sterowym...

— Nie myli się pani — przyznał dyrektor Durmstrangu z lekkim zmieszaniem.

— To bałwan?

— Piękny stąd widok na jezioro — Karkarow usiłował zmienić temat.

— Czy mi się wydaje, czy on ma spiczastą bródkę...?

— Może pójdziemy jednak w drugą stronę...

— Jestem pod wrażeniem — podjęła Sinistra nieco później.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

— Wielu nauczycieli odczułoby to jako zamach na ich osobisty autorytet. Ale pan, wnioskuję, posiada poczucie humoru?

— Niekiedy się zdarza. Poza tym w tych, jakby nie patrzeć, niecodziennych warunkach, można przymknąć oko na niektóre rzeczy.

Już przy pożegnaniu zatrzymał ją jeszcze na moment i rzekł z lekkim wahaniem:

— A skoro o lodowych rzeźbach była mowa... — urwał i wypowiedział cicho słowo jakiegoś zaklęcia. W jego ręku pojawiła się oszroniona róża. — To dla pani.

* * *

><p>Stali na Wieży Astronomicznej, najwyższej w zamku. Noc była mroźna i pogodna. Nad nimi znajdowała się kopuła gwiazd. Księżyc lśnił srebrzystą barwą.<p>

Na niebie wyraźnie zarysowywały się konstelacje.

— Widać tutaj więcej gwiazd niż u nas... — mruknął Igor. — Na wprost przed nami jest, o ile się nie mylę, twoja... to znaczy: pani imienniczka — Auriga.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Bez pani. Po prostu Auriga — powiedziała, podając mu rękę.

— Igor — odparł krótko i złożył przed nią ukłon, całując ją w dłoń.

Ciąg dalszy, jaki nastąpił, wymagający większego zaangażowania, stałby się nad wyraz interesujący dla obu stron, gdyby nie fakt, że został przerwany przez czynniki zewnętrzne. Akurat tego wieczoru bliźniacy Weasley uznali, że Wieża Astronomiczna, jako najwyższa w całym zamku, będzie najstosowniejszym miejscem do wypróbowania nowej partii sztucznych ogni Filibustera. Nie udało im się jednak przeprowadzić eksperymentów pirotechnicznych – zamiast tego zarobili szlaban, aczkolwiek z adnotacją, że to dopiero w styczniu.

* * *

><p>Nadszedł ostatni dzień starego roku.<p>

Tak się składa, że w Sylwestra ludziom puszczają hamulce. Niekiedy nawet aż za bardzo.

W normalnych warunkach by do tego nie doszło. Ale warunki nie były normalne.  
>I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie fakt, że przewrotny los bywa nad wyraz złośliwy. Szczęśliwe chwile zazwyczaj nie trwają długo. A jeżeli ktoś posiada jakieś tajemnice, zwłaszcza dotyczące mało chwalebnej przeszłości, to zazwyczaj wychodzą one na jaw w jak najgorszych momentach...<p>

* * *

><p>— Co ty taki przybity jesteś? — zapytał przy śniadaniu Severus Igora, zanim zdążył sobie uświadomić, co mówi. Tydzień temu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym zdecydowanie dał do zrozumienia Karkarowowi, żeby ten się od niego odczepił. No, ale dobrze, pierwszy dzień nowego roku, w drodze wyjątkowego wyjątku...<p>

Igor rozejrzał się dookoła. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, przy stole panowały pustki, przynajmniej w najbliższym sąsiedztwie. Sylwester chyba wszystkim dobrze dał się we znaki. Niewielu było na tyle odpornych, by po całonocnej zabawie wstać bladym świtem na śniadanie. A jeżeli o nauczycieli chodziło, to minionej nocy większość z nich zaangażowana była w pilnowanie młodzieży, aby ta z tym świętowaniem za bardzo nie przesadziła — zrozumiałe więc, że teraz woleli odespać.

— Wczoraj... ja i Auriga... — zaczął Karkarow i urwał.

— Sinistra?

Igor kiwnął głową. Snape lekko uniósł prawą brew. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że domyśla się dalszego ciągu. I, czego jak czego, ale po Sinistrze by się tego nie spodziewał.

— No i? — zapytał Snape.

— No i... chyba nas odrobinę poniosło.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

— Zauważyłem, że już na Balu byliście sobą dość intensywnie zajęci, ale nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia... I co się stało?

— A co się miało stać? Nic się stało. To znaczy — stało się: zobaczyła mój Mroczny Znak.

— To fatalnie. Nie uprzedziłeś jej?

— Zwariowałeś? Kiedy?

— To trzeba jej było powiedzieć, że to taki marynarski tatuaż...

— Jesteś cyniczny aż do bólu.

— No cóż... w takich wypadkach to się po prostu gasi światło. Żeby było bardziej nastrojowo albo coś w tym rodzaju... — mruknął Snape, dolewając sobie herbaty. — A potem wychodzi się przed świtem.

— Czyżbyś wypracował to na podstawie własnego doświadczenia?

— Zdaje się, że rozmawialiśmy o tobie. Wiesz, jak się tak zawiera znajomości...

— Co to znaczy „tak"? A kto nas zapoznał? — zapytał z wyrzutem Igor.

Snape milczał przez chwilę.

— To Auriga chciała, więc co mi szkodziło. Chyba wpadłeś jej w oko.

— Nie wierzę...

— Ja też nie. Nie ma aż tak zdesperowanych kobiet.

Karkarow nie zwrócił uwagi na te ostatnie słowa.

— To wszystko przez ten Bal Bożonarodzeniowy — mruknął pod nosem.

— I zacieśnianie więzi międzyszkolnych — dodał złośliwie Snape, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Igor spojrzał na niego niemalże z rozpaczą. Wyglądał na bardziej załamanego niż wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, ile kosztowała złota zastawa stołowa Hogwartu, a to już coś znaczyło. Zwykle nie przejmował się nikim i niczym, chyba że dotyczyło to jego własnej osoby.

— Jak ona zareaguje? — zapytał niepewnie Karkarow.

— Chyba już zareagowała?

— No, nie do końca...

— Znowu zwiałeś z placu boju? Tchórz — podsumował krótko Snape, przezornie nie wnikając w szczegóły. — A jeżeli o Sinistrę chodzi... Będzie cię nienawidzieć mniej więcej do końca życia.

— Cudownie — jęknął Karkarow, szarpiąc swoją kozią bródkę. Wyglądało na to, że czynił to już wielokrotnie tego poranka, bo wydawała się jak by nieco przerzedzona.

— Wszystko przez jemiołę, co? — zapytał Severus.

— Pieprzona jemioła — warknął Igor. Milczał przez chwilę, po czym zapytał: — I co ja mam teraz zrobić, Severusie?

Snape pomyślał przelotnie, że z dwojga złego woli, kiedy Karkarow rozmawia z nim o powracającym Mrocznym Znaku, a nie wypłakuje mu się w mankiet w sprawach sercowych...

— Utopić się — poradził z lodowatą uprzejmością Snape. — A najlepiej: mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zejść jej z drogi.

* * *

><p>Auriga była wściekła. Na siebie i na niego. Ale bardziej na siebie. W końcu to ona zaczęła tą znajomość. Nie ma co, znalazła sobie podrywkę. Śmierciożerca, żeby to tak piorun trzasnął. W życiu by jej to do głowy nie przyszło.<p>

„Stara, a głupia" — pomyślała samokrytycznie z furią.

Na śniadanie nie poszła. Emocje kipiały w niej na podobieństwo magmy w kraterze wulkanu i sama obawiała się swojej reakcji. Wolała poczekać, aż trochę opadną. Miała nadzieję, że ostudzi je nieco chłodny wiatr zimowego przedpołudnia i z tą też nadzieją udała się na długi, samotny spacer, jak najdalej od jeziora. Starannie omijała wzrokiem żaglowiec cumujący przy przystani, starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Na próżno. Przecież ostatni raz spacerowali tutaj razem...

Wróciła w południe. Przez chwilę rozważała, czy przez resztę dnia nie zaszyć się w swojej wieży, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Po pierwsze, fakt jej nieobecności na śniadaniu nikogo zapewne nie zdziwił, bo te Sinistra niekiedy omijała, ale brak jej osoby na obiedzie mógł już zwrócić uwagę; po drugie, nie miała zamiaru przez niego umrzeć śmiercią głodową – mogła by co prawda zjeść u siebie w komnacie, ale sama myśl, że tym samym jest na prostej drodze do zostania drugą Trelawney, wzbudziła w niej w pełni uzasadnione przerażenie.

Z determinacją zeszła na obiad do Wielkiej Sali. Szybki rzut oka na stół Ślizgonów wystarczył, by odnotować fakt, że uczniowie Durmstrangu są obecni. Ale krzesło po prawej ręce Dumbledore'a, które zwykle zajmował Karkarow, było puste. Wyszedł wcześniej czy może w ogóle nie przyszedł? Raczej nie powiesił się na rei, powodowany wyrzutami sumienia; to by raczej zauważyła, wracając ze spaceru, no i na sali panowałoby chyba jednak pewne poruszenie...

Reszta dnia upłynęła jej na braku konkretnej czynności.

Wieczorem, kiedy siedziała w swojej komnacie nad książką, czytając wciąż jedną i tę samą stronę, usłyszała jakieś stukanie w szybę. Poderwała wzrok znad tekstu i automatycznie spojrzała w okno. Na parapecie siedział biały ptak. Mewa. Wpuściła ją do środka i odebrała od niej list. Zawierał tylko kilka słów.

_Porozmawiajmy. Pozwól sobie wytłumaczyć. Proszę._

Mewa wyraźnie czekała na odpowiedź.

„Co tu jest do tłumaczenia..." — pomyślała. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kartkę. Dało się dostrzec, że ostatnie słowo dopisano później niż inne. Dla człowieka, który nigdy o nic nie prosi, bo tego nie potrafi, musiało stanowić to pewne wyzwanie. A może to po prostu strategiczne zagranie? To by tak do niego pasowało... Ale niech mu będzie. Dostanie tę swoją drugą szansę.

Odpisała.

_Przyjdź._

Po krótkim namyśle dodała do tego drugie słowo.

_Teraz._

* * *

><p>Siedzieli nad gorzką herbatą.<p>

W tej materii upodobania mieli nieco podobne. Obydwoje pijali herbatę bez cukru i preferowali prawdziwą, czarną, miast jej namiastki w torebkach, która przywędrowała do społeczności czarodziejów ze świata mugoli. Jednak co do reszty już się rozmijali. Ona wolała delikatną w smaku cejlońską, z dodatkiem odrobiny mleka, on tradycyjną czarną, mocną i aromatyczną, niekiedy wzbogaconą plasterkiem cytryny; dolanie mleka do herbaty uważał za świętokradztwo, chociaż, jak się zdążyła zorientować, uwielbiał je pod każdą postacią.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

W zasadzie to pytanie było kretyńskie. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chwaliłby się tym, że nosi Mroczny Znak. Z drugiej strony Auriga solennie przysięgła sobie natychmiast wyrzucić go za drzwi, gdyby powiedział jej: „myślałem, że wiedziałaś".

Nie odpowiedział od razu.

— Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że to się tak wszystko nagle rozwinie... — rzekł w końcu niepewnie.

Sinistra upiła łyk herbaty, żeby niczego niepotrzebnego nie powiedzieć. Też nie sądziła, że tak się to rozwinie. A w każdym razie nie tak szybko. Jeszcze jej zaraz zasugeruje, ze się na niego wtedy rzuciła... Nie rzuciła się przecież...?

— Ludzie zazwyczaj nie najlepiej reagują na ten Znak.

„No ciekawe dlaczego..." — pomyślała Sinistra, możliwe że nieco zjadliwie.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim, co usłyszysz, nie wyrzucisz mnie za drzwi... Chociaż chyba powinnaś.

Auriga też była zdania, że powinna.

Igor podwinął lewy rękaw szaty. Na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia widniał Mroczny Znak. Sinistra mogła mu się dobrze przyjrzeć — poprzednim razem warunki ku temu były mało sprzyjające. Znak Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać miał szarawą barwę, jak popiół. Z rozwartych szczęk czaszki, wykrzywionej w drwiącym grymasie, wyślizgiwał się wąż.

— Tak, to dowód na to, kim kiedyś byłem. Śmierciożercą — urwał, po czym kontynuował tak, jak by przed wypowiedzeniem rozważał każde słowo. — Kłopot z czarną magią polega na tym, że niewielu jest takich, którzy wiedzą, w którym momencie się zatrzymać. Ja też nie wiedziałem — umilkł na chwilę. — Jak On potrafił przemawiać... zdołałby cię przekonać, że białe jest czarne, a czarne jest białe...

Sinistra dostrzegła w jego oczach jakiś dziwny błysk tak, że aż się przestraszyła.  
>Karkarow spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę na Znak, po czym zasłonił go rękawem szaty. Westchnął i rzekł:<p>

— Boję się tego, co to oznacza. Słyszałaś pewnie o ostatnich wydarzeniach... Choćby o tym, co działo się w sierpniu. Zapewniam cię, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego — dodał stanowczo. — Inni mogą nie wierzyć, twierdzić, że On został unicestwiony na zawsze, ale ja, niestety, mam pewność, że jest inaczej... Znak staje się coraz wyraźniejszy. On znów rośnie w siłę. A kiedy powróci...

Auriga wyraźnie dostrzegła w jego oczach strach.

— Po Jego upadku, prawie trzynaście lat temu, wyjechałem z Anglii. Ale dopadli mnie aurorzy. Wytropił mnie Moody. Kiedy go tutaj teraz zobaczyłem... — urwał, a na jego twarzy wyraźnie było widać wyraz niechęci. — Proces był szybki i rutynowy. Największy dowód winy miałem wypalony na przedramieniu. A w perspektywie — dożywocie w Azkabanie. — Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w okno. — Nikt nie docenia bardziej wolności niż ten, który stamtąd wyszedł.

— I ty wyszedłeś?

— Tak, uniknąłem więzienia. Za cenę własnej wolności wydałem innych Śmierciożerców. I oni mi tego nie zapomną...

Spoglądając na siedzącego przed nią człowieka Auriga uświadomiła sobie, że go właściwie w ogóle nie zna. Pal licho to wszystko, każdemu zdarzają się przejściowe zaćmienia umysłu, ale żeby aż do tego stopnia? Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, co wydarzy się w ciągu tego tygodnia – nie uwierzyłaby. Jeśli byłaby to Trelawney – nie uwierzyłaby podwójnie. A teraz... Teraz kobieca intuicja, która, co prawda, zaczęła działać z pewnym opóźnieniem, ostrzegała ją wszelkimi siłami, że Igor Karkarow nie jest najlepszym materiałem na obiekt westchnień. Przecież, na Merlina, ten Znak się z niczego nie wziął. Ona też pamiętała, jakich czynów dopuścili się Śmierciożercy w czasie pierwszej wojny. I Karkarow był jednym z nich... A może ciągle jest? Cudownych nawróceń nie ma, nie istnieją. Igor nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto nagle doznał gwałtownej poprawy charakteru. Cóż go kosztowało kilka okruchów prawdy, o ile, oczywiście, to, co jej powiedział, było prawdą...? Skoro trafiła się głupia baba, to czemu nie skorzystać z okazji? Na zewnątrz nienaganne maniery, a w środku... Lepiej nie mówić. Zupełnie jak z tą tundrą – w głębi wieczna zmarzlina, a nawet jak latem mróz trochę odpuści, to na zewnątrz, krótko mówiąc, bagno...

Karkarow zrozumiał jej milczenie. Wstał bezszelestnie.

— Pójdę już — powiedział cicho.

Auriga nie spoglądała na niego, kiedy wychodził. I dlatego dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyła pozostawioną na stole lodową różę o płatkach lśniących od szronu...

— I co, na jakim etapie jesteście?

Auriga upiła łyk herbaty i spojrzała na Vector pytająco.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Na jakim etapie znajomości?

Sinistra milczała przez chwilę.

— Powiedzmy, że poznawania się.

— I co wam z tego dotychczas wyszło?

— Na dzień dobry dowiedziałam się aż za dużo. Nikomu tego nie życzę.

Heloiza zerknęła w kierunku Karkarowa, jakby zastanawiając się, co kryło się pod tym stwierdzeniem.

— Poważna sprawa. I co zamierzasz z tym dalej zrobić?

Auriga sama właściwie nie wiedziała. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że w tej historii przypadła jej chyba rola nieszczęsnej kretynki. Intuicja swoje, a uczucia swoje. Cóż, zawsze lubiła ambitne wyzwania. A te kilka słów, zamienionych dzisiaj z Igorem z samego rana, na pewno było swojego rodzaju preludium. Melin tylko raczy wiedzieć do czego. Ale na pewno zacznie od sprawdzenia, czy coś wartościowego kryje się pod tą lodową skorupą...

Koniec


End file.
